


All's Fair in Love and Prank War

by naturalnik95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Jokester, Dean Winchester Supernatural, F/M, Prank Wars, Pranking Dean Winchester, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Anonymous asked: Could you possibly do a Dean Winchester x reader where they start a prank war with each other because they would rather do that than admit their feelings for each other?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	All's Fair in Love and Prank War

_Slam. Crash._

You slid into the library on socked feet and fell into the nearest chair across from Sam. With shaky hands, you calmed the flyaway hair from your face and then grabbed the closest book. Sam looked at you bewildered for a second. 

“What the hell is going on?” 

“Quick, act like you’re talking to me.” 

“I am talking to you?” Sam questioned.

You waved your hand at him absentmindedly as you watched the library door. “Shush, just act like you’re talking to me about something normal.” 

Sam scrunched his brow at you, his eyes darting to the door to follow your gaze. “What was that sound?” 

“Y/N! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?” Dean bellowed from down the hall. 

Immediately, you opened the book and flung your head down just in time for Dean to come stomping in the room. Slipping a calm and collected smile on, you glanced up at him.

“Oh hey, Dean, what’s up?” You said before looking back down at the ancient book.

Dean scowled at you and then over to Sam, who was trying to stifle a giggle. “What’s up?! What’s up is this!” He gestured at himself and you had to hold back a laugh at him in an undershirt and boxers, covered in white cream.

“Wow, did you decide to start shaving below the neck? I gotta say, I don’t think that’s gonna be the best look for you, Deano.” You quipped, feigning innocence. 

“Shaving below th-NO! You tricked me into thinking there was pie and then when I ran into the kitchen, I slipped on shaving cream and ran into the cabinet.” He growled. He was trying to wipe off the shaving cream but it kept puffing in the air and landing on his body again. 

“Wow, Dean, that is really…” Sam started but trailed off when Dean shot him a murderous glare. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Dean, but I have no idea who could have spilled all that shaving cream. I would give them a piece of your mind when you find them.” You batted your eyelashes at him sweetly. 

Dean huffed and put his hands on his hips sternly. “I heard you calling for me and saying we had pie. I know it was you, Y/N.” 

“Purely speculation, there’s no proof.” You grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Can you please go take a shower? I’ve got a lot of research to do and the smell is giving me a headache.” 

He pursed his lips in frustration and started to run his hand through his hair before realizing his hand was completely covered. He turned to walk out the door, but just before he left, he murmured over his shoulder, “you are so gonna regret starting this, kid.” Then the door slammed shut. 

It was silent in the room and you let out a deep breath you had been holding. You looked up and made eye contact with Sam, who was smirking at you. 

“What?!” You exclaimed.

Sam snorted slightly, “why do you do that to him?” 

“What are you talking about, Sammy?” You twisted your body so you were looking at him directly. 

“Why do you love getting him so worked up? He’s always in such a bad mood after you pull pranks on him.” 

You shrugged and avoided Sam’s eyes, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s just harmless pranks. It’s not my fault he’s wound up tighter than a two dollar watch.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow at you, his smirk growing. “You sure that’s all it is?” 

“What else would it be?” You flipped through the pages of the book, barely reading the words on the page. 

“Maybe the fact that you have feelings for him but you’re too chicken to say anything about it?” 

“You’re way off base there, Sammy.” You slammed the book closed and shot up out of the chair, frowning at him. “I’m just here to kill monsters and give you two a laugh every now and again because you’re both way too uptight. There’s nothing more to it. Now, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” 

You stormed out with your head held high, only pausing for a fraction of a second when Sam called out, “you know he’s gonna get you back for that, right?” 

“I’d like to see him try.” You scoffed casually before disappearing around the corner. 

~~~ 

It had been three days and the incident had been completely put out of your mind. Dean had been acting completely normal, well as normal as he could get. He had stayed out of the bunker for the most part but you hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. 

You had gone about your business and now you were gearing up for a fun night out with the boys at the bar down the street. The perfect outfit was laid out and you had taken a long shower with the works of shaving, moisturizing, and pampering. 

Just as you had slipped on your towel, there was a knock on the door and Sam’s head popped in the room, “hey, we’re all ready to go as soon as you are.” 

“Awesome, I just need to dry my hair and throw on a little makeup. Gimme 15 minutes and I’ll be all good.” 

You hustled over to the counter and slipped on your underwear and bra before snatching up your hair dryer. You flipped the switch on and there was a giant puff of white, and before you realized what happened, your entire head was covered in talcum powder. Panicking, you turned the dryer off and blinked hard, trying to keep it from falling into your eyes. 

A giant marshmallow was staring back at you in the mirror and rage was bubbling up inside your chest. A high pitch scream mixed with a growl of frustration came out of you as you tried to wipe the power out of your hair, but with each swipe, it turned into a slimy mess. 

“Dean, you’re such a jackass!” You screamed into the hall. 

Sly as a fox, Dean rounded the corner and leaned against the door frame, a devilishly grin on his face. “Whoa, Casper, I thought I ganked you a while ago.” 

You narrowed your eyes at Dean furiously and shot your fist out to hit his shoulder. The hit landed perfectly on his bicep and he jumped in surprise.

“You are such an asshole for this.” 

“Hey, I told you that you were regret pranking me the other day. An eye for an eye, kiddo.” He chuckled as he rubbed where you’d hit him.

“This is not the same thing, Dean!” You spat bitterly, your cheeks hot with fury. “It’s gonna take me forever to get this out of my hair and I won’t be able to go out with you guys.” 

Dean bit his lip as he looked you up and down then smirked, “I think you should definitely go like this. Guys really go for the Snow White look.” He chortled, completely pleased with himself. 

You growled again, “you want a prank war, well it’s on, asshat. You better sleep with one eye open.” 

You thought for a second that he might be scared, but instead, he leaned forward and winked at you. “It’s so on, sweetheart.” He teased, “oh, by the way, you have something right here.” He gestured to a small space on his cheek.

“Ugh, just get out, you jerk!” You screamed and shoved him out the door before promptly slamming it in his face. 

Dean doubled over laughing, falling against the wall to hold himself up. Sam popped his head out of his bedroom across the hall and sighed heavily at his brothers antics. He already knew that the bunker would be in World War III for weeks after this.

“Why did you do that to her? She was really looking forward to going out tonight.” 

Dean wiped a stray tear out of the corner of his eye. Chuckles were still bubbling out of him every once in a while. “I just love when she gets angry and her face does that cute pinchy thing.” 

“It’s like you’re five years old, Dean, and you keep pulling on her pigtails. Just tell her that you like her already. It’s tiring for all of us.” Sam rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, almost daring Dean to disagree with him. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sammy. I just think it’s funny to make such a tiny girl angry. Besides, she should have known better than pranking me, I’m the Prank King.” Dean beat his fists on his chest like a gorilla as he paced back and forth. 

“No, you’re an idiot, and she’s not gonna take this lying down.” Dean made a pfft sound and waved off Sam’s statement before sauntering down the hall like he was cock of the walk. “I’m just saying, leave me out of this!” Sam called out one final plea. 

~~~

It had been the longest week of Sam’s life. Every moment he had gone to relax, Dean and Y/N were pulling some type of elaborate prank of each other, and it was all giving him a headache. All of this pranking and teasing had transported him back to middle school where it was all the rage to be mean to your crush. 

Over the week, he had watched you put Baby’s keys in jello in retaliation for the talcum powder hair dryer. You had laughed for a full hour in Dean’s face while he berated you for getting his keys all sticky and ‘there was just no way they would ever be the same again’.

The next day, to counter your jello attack, he had watched from the sidelines as Dean had meticulously covered every single one of your belongings in tin foil. Sam was almost positive he had seen steam come out of your ears when you laid eyes on the silver wasteland. 

He was currently sitting at the kitchen table watching you make a cherry pie with lots of whipped cream. You were in your own little world but every once in a while, you would giggle to yourself before remembering you weren’t alone. 

“Hey, Y/N?” Sam finally forced himself to ask.

You hmmed in response, barely even glancing up at him, and continued to lather on the sugary substance. 

“I hate to assume anything, but would you mind telling me what you’re planning on doing with that pie?” 

Your head snapped up and you had a wicked smile on your face. “Oh this pie here? This pie is reserved for ol’ Deano’s snarky mug.” Sam grimaced at the answer. “What’s gonna happen is, I’m gonna have you call for him to come into the kitch-” 

“No, no, no, I’m not involved in this and never will be. You both are being ridiculous and I will not be a party to you ignoring your feelings for each other.” Sam was pacing around like a crazy person, nostrils flaring fiercely. “So ya know what, I’m outta here until you two can grow the hell up!” He stalked out of the kitchen, leaving you with your mouth hanging open like a fish. You could hear his boots stomping up the stairs and then the bunker door slammed shut. 

“What the hell was that all about?” You could hear Dean call from the library. 

Adrenaline shot through your veins and you snatched the pie up, racing over to hide by the edge of the door. The second Dean rounded the corner, you slammed the pie right in the middle of his face, smushing it in a little just for the satisfaction. 

You spun on your heel in attempts to get the hell out of Dean’s path of rage, but he grabbed your wrist at the last second to pull you back to him. The floor was covered in whipped cream and cherry filling and as you fell backwards onto him, your foot slipped and your momentum sent you both tumbling to the ground. 

You huffed as you landed hard on to Dean’s chest, slamming your elbow on the hard linoleum in the process. 

“Ow ow shit ow shit shit shit.” You muttered, tears pricking in your eyes. 

Dean quickly sat up and tried to wipe as much whipped cream off his face as possible before adjusting you on his lap. “Oh, Y/N, I’m so sorry. Shit, I did not mean for that to happen.” He tucked you in closer and cradled your elbow delicately.

You let yourself relax into him for a minute, willing the stubborn tears to disappear. “What are you even sorry for, Dean? This whole stupid thing was my fault, I’m the one who started with the pranks.” Your voice was shaky as a tear rolled down your cheek. 

He sighed before reaching up to remove the tear but instead leaving a trail of whipped cream. He closed his eyes in defeat at forgetting he was covered in dessert. You let out a croaky laugh at the look on his face. 

The feeling of his touch on your skin felt like sparks shooting through you. “This isn’t all your fault, ya know. I could have been an adult and not retaliate.” Your gaze cast down to the ground, trying to ignore the way he was causing your whole body to cover in goosebumps. “But I did have a lot of fun with you this week.” 

You looked back up at him in disbelief. “You did?” 

“Of course I did,” he grinned, causing his eyes to crinkle at the sides, “It was the most fun I’d had in awhile. I wasn’t thinking about monsters wanting to kill me or Sam’s mental health, I was just being a guy.” 

“I had a lot of fun with you too, D.” You said, laying your head against the pocket of his shoulder. 

The sound of his heart beating through his chest was comforting to you and you had almost completely forgotten about the ache in your elbow. 

“Besides,” His gruff voice sent vibrations into your ear, “all your attention was on me all week, so that was pretty great.” 

Your stomach flipped in exhilaration. “Why would that be a great thing?” You hoped you weren’t going in a wrong direction with this. It felt impossible that he could even remotely feel the same way as you.

Dean reached up and tilted your chin, forcing you to look at him. He was covered in a slimy layer of sugar but he had never looked more handsome to you.

“Because it felt great to not be competing with other guys when all I want is for you to spend time with me.” His voice was hesitant and unsteady because the anxious part of him was still telling him that you didn’t like him back. 

You swallowed thickly and powered through the jumbled nerves, “Honestly, Dean, you’re never competing with other guys. They would lose to you every time.” Dean let out a deep breath he’d been holding in and tightened his hold around you causing your body to mesh with his. His eyes were sparkling with happiness and the feeling of his eyes on you was making your heart soar. 

Dean brought his lips to yours, hardly a whisper away, and you could feel his breath heating up your face. The smell of whipped cream was mixing with his cologne and the scent was fogging your brain. You slipped your arm around his shoulder and pulled him to close the distance. 

He inhaled deeply and pulled you closer, his lips melding with yours in a tender kiss and the taste of him was making you forget your own name. Vaguely, you could feel his arms snaking around your waist but all you could think about was the heavenly feeling of his plump lips and his tongue sweeping into your mouth, your bodies pulsing together in harmony.

“Ahem.” 

You and Dean broke the kiss and your gaze raised to find Sam with his hands on his hips, eyebrows raised up in exasperation. He looked down at you two in a pile of pie and whipped cream, you draped over Dean’s lap, and you both intensely making out. 

Dean let out an airy laugh as you let your forehead fall against his shoulder. 

“I guess you got your wish, Sammy.” Dean said as he casually caressed your back. Sam’s face pinched up with disgust and he ran a hand over his face. 

“I seriously did not think this through…” He muttered, frustration lacing his voice. 

You laughed and snuggled your face into Dean’s neck, mortified at being caught in such a compromising position in the first place. Dean tightened his hold on the backs of your legs and stood up, his strong arms holding you with no problem. 

“Now if you’ll excuse us, Sammy, I’ve got to clean up and I believe Y/N deserves a little payback for the pie in my face.” He growled lightly and whisked you down the hall to his room, your laugh bouncing off the walls.


End file.
